Push To Move, Jump To Shift
by Dev Nefarious
Summary: Bella, isn't a normal human, she has the power's of her own, but until Edward left she was to afraid to use them. But thing's change, after all, that's life.
1. Prologue

**Push To Move, Jump To Shift**

**AN:****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Push, or Jumper, This belongs to the author and maker of the movies, I write this story for fun, the only thing I own is my idea for this story line, but the character, ect. I do NOT own. Thank you.**

_Summary_: Bella, isn't a normal human, she has the power of a pusher, a mover, and a jumper, but frightened by these powers she remains living life as any normal teenage girl. Thus the parliament, and the division do not know of her. But when Edward leaves her, not only will a new gift surface, but she may be forced to use the powers she fears.

**Prologue**

Vampires, Werewolves, each believes they are the most dangerous beings in this world. One the predator of humans, though few choose to co-exist with them feeding from animals. The other believing they were made to protect the humans against the vampire, being protectors of a sort, as they seem to be natural enemies. But both races are naive to believe they are the only things in the night that go 'Boo.'

There are two other beings that walk the earth, while human in every way, they have extraordinary powers that set them apart, that make them hunted. One being is known as a Jumper, having the ability to teleport themselves to anyplace they have seen, no matter the distance. They are hunted by humans who call themselves the Parliament, for they believe this gift, this power they have should only be held by god himself.

The other beings, are separated into four groups of powers. A pusher, with the ability to push, thoughts and memories into the minds of others, giving them the power to control those around them. A mover, holds the ability to move things with his mind, even going as far to magnify their strength and create a shield that could even stop bullets. A sniffer, a ability that by touch and smell they can see every a person has done up until they no longer use that item, making them the best trackers in the world. And finally a reader, the ability of foresight, allowing them to predict what is going to happen to them or those around them before it happens. The last, the changer, with the ability to temporarily change one thing to something else, like creating an illusion. They are hunted by both humans, and their own kind alike, to create a more perfect army within the government, calling themselves the Division.

Both races though somehow have remained ignorant of each others existence even now. As the gift of the jumper is random, generally appearing in a human child around the age of five, and will appear in any child, as it is not genetic. While the powers of a pusher, mover, reader, and sniffer, were the cause of genetic mutation, through experimentation during the reign of Hitler, and this is passed down through the genes.

Sense the beginning of the existence of this genetic mutation there has never been a known case of a child receiving two or more powers, even though they have tried, and never has the gift of the jumper appeared in a child holding the genetic mutation. That is until me,

My mother was a pusher, one of the best, and strongest, being able to control not just one person but a group of people at once. My father was a mover, while not the strongest he was able to make a shield around him to protect himself form just about anything, and allowing him to be able to form a shield around his mind making it so no pusher could control him, or what he was thinking. Because of this they were able to earn enough respect that the division saw it more of a loss than a gain, to continue trying to make them join the division. That was until they had me, I am an enigma, born with both may parents powers, with my powers being just as strong as my mothers, and stronger than my fathers. To protect me they found a family with a baby girl just like me, looks and all, trading us, so that they would pretend to have just a normal human baby, and I would be hidden from them, and the Division, the only reason I know anything at all about they left a diary with my adoptive parents, my mother pushing them to give me the diary on my 5th birthday, without the knowledge or reason as to why.

What they didn't know was that when I turned five, and was given the diary I was filled with too much anger, sadness, and betrayal, that I forced my other power to surface, and I jumped for the first time. Teleporting myself to the park, luckily at that moment another jumper was walking through the park, and saw me, thankfully explaining to me what just happened and my new gift, warning me about the parliament. With this knowledge, that not only do I have these powers but because of these powers my life and everyone around could be in danger, I grew to fear, and hate my powers, eventually I stopped using them altogether.

Though it seems that fate is against me and with how things in my life will change, not only will I end up having to use the powers I seem to fear most, but I'll be getting another one. Yup, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am the worlds, BIGGEST, Freak.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note that this chapter will be the ONLY capter in first person point of view, from then on it will be third person and in one of the characters POV, mainly Bella's. Also, I will be trying to post a chapter at least once a week, so please no messages asking were the next chapter is. After a week has passed and if i still haven't posted a chapter, feel free to message me with your anger, trolls, or flamers. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

_"It will be as if I never existed." _

And with that he was gone, for months I sat in the rocking chair by my window, the one he would sit in as he watched me sleep, I'd watch as the seasons changed. It was like the life had left me, and I was just waiting for my body to catch up to that fact. I hardly slept, as my dreams were riddled with the nightmare of that day he left me. I only spoke when spoken to and even then, I didn't even register what I said in reply. I hardly ate, not being able to stomach much, and finding myself hating to eat, as it reminded me of another fact that I was once again a weak human.

It wasn't until Charlie mentioned the idea to send me back to my mother, that I snapped out of it and I was filled with a anger so deep I felt something snap in me. I wasn't weak, I had powers that made me possibly just as strong as any vampire, but even more so as I wasn't dependent upon blood to keep myself in control. While I feared my power, for fear of being found by the division and the parliament, I realized that if vampires can co-exist among humans for years and not be found out, then as long as I was careful, I shouldn't fear my powers. I decided then I would use them, train myself to I was no longer this weak pathetic human, and if I ever ran into Edward again I would show him exactly what he is missing out on.

From there I went to Port Angelus, in hopes of finding some books on self-defense, and lucky my I stumbled upon a dojo, that not only taught karate, but ninjitsu, **(a/n: did I spell that right?) **tai-chi, and kick boxing, incorporating them all together in one unique and powerful fighting style. Within a month and a half, because of my raging determination, I quickly rose up in the ranks, until I was even in power, skill, and strength with the dojo master.

Along the way my style had changed drastically, I no longer just wore what was there, with the money I got selling off all the designer clothes Alice insisted on buying me, even though I would never were it, I had enough money to get a new closet full of clothes and enough money that I could hide away in case of emergency. So I went about doing something I hate, shopping. I stuck mostly to cargo pants, and tank tops, but I did take some time buy clothes that made me seem more 'sexy', I guess. I even went a bit over going into a tattoo parlor, and coming out with several piercings on each ear that my hair could hide from my dad, and several tattoos, that either my clothes, or hair could hide.

The first being a tribal phoenix, of my own design, as I had taken up art, and was quiet good, and had it tattooed to the back of my neck, outlined in a silver white flames, that when under a UV light glowed, making the flames look like they were dancing. Symbolizing life, death, and resurrection, which in ways resembled my life. The second being a torn treble clef, the musical note, with a skull behind my left ear as a sign of that music is dead to me. As I no longer find joy or comfort in it anymore, as it is what Edward seemed to love most. And finally Japanese calligraphy, two words in rows half way down my spine, 'Comrade' for I will always be there to fight for those I love, and 'Friend' as I will never leave my friends behind. It's not finished those cause as time goes on I intend to get 3 other words tattooed below them, 'Lover' for whoever I end up with, I will be only theirs, 'Wife', for if I ever get married, and 'Mother' for if I ever have children of my own.

I started to also vigorously study anything I could get my hands on, not only in just regular school subject, but anything that could help me in case of an emergency, or if I needed to disappear and fast. Charlie still seeing that I spent most of my time alone mentioned sending me to my mother again, so I figured I would go hang out with Jacob Black, not only a friend, but someone who conveniently could teach me about mechanics. So here I was with two banged up dirt bikes I had found in the back of my old truck driveling up to the reservation.

Pulling up the dirt road to Jacobs house I stop next the old red house, turning off the engine stopping the roaring of my engine and stepping out of my truck. I see Jacob emerge from his garage, looking curious before a bright smile erupts on his face and he races over, picking my up in a hug and twirling me around. I laugh softly, "Okay Jacob, you can put me down now." My voice had changed some, as had my personality, gone was the quiet shy Bella, in her place was a confident and strong Bella, and I could tell Jacob noticed the change to.

"Bella, It's get to see you," He said finally putting me back down, and taking a step back to get a better look at me. Today I was wearing low cut, hip hugger black cargo pants, that ended just below my knees, with some black tennis shoes that looked more like they were made for running track, and rock climbing. And a black tank top that hugged my upper body, showing my curves, and newly formed muscles, with a grey tight zip-up hoddie. "Wow, Bella. You look great, last I heard you were still all.." He trailed.

Laughing I nodded my head, "Go on, you can say it, I was still all depressed and zombie like?" I asked with humor, laughing at Jacob's sheepish and embarrassed nod of agreement. "It's okay, for a while I was like that, but I'm over that, I realized that there is no point in wasting my life away for him, for any guy at that, it's better jut move on, and live." I smiled brightly at him, earning a smile in return. "Which brings me to two points," I added, "One coming to see one of my only guy friends, hoping to hang out and get to know each other a little better." I said winking at him, making his smile seem to brighten even more. "And, wondering if said friend will be willing to bestow his awesome car knowledge and such, onto me and possibly help me fix these two things up." I said walking to the back of my truck and taking the sheet off, hiding the two banged up motor cycles.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock before he glanced at me, then back to the cycles, then back to me with an apprehensive look. "Um, Bella? Are you sure your okay and not just taking on some suicidal hobbies to deal with fact that he is gone?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "Jacob I'm fine. No I'm not suicidal, I figured this would be a good way for us to hang out, you to teach me about mechanics, and when they are all fixed up something that we could do together, you know, taking them through some trails in the forest or something. " Pulling a sad puppy look over my face I look up at Jacob, slowly blinking my eyes to they got that glazed teary look. "So will you help?"

Jacob groaned pitifully, instantly willing to do anything for me with that look I was giving him, hell any guy would cave with that look. "Ah, come on Bella, you didn't need to give me that look I would have helped you any ways." He smiled a 1,000 watt smile at me, before moving towards the bikes. "Alright, lets moves these things to the garage." He said grabbing one and lifting it off the truck with such is it seem like he was lifting a pillow.

At this I finally noticed the change in his appearance as well, not only was he taller but this lanky limbs had filled out with large muscles. His shirt now a little too small for him was snug around him showing off the his well built chest. I found myself biting my lip in appreciation for the now almost god like body Jacob now sported.

Jacob after pulling down the second bike seeing my stare, a cocky grin slid across his face. "Like what you see their Bella?" He asked with humor evident in his voice.

I found myself subconsciously nodding, before adding, "Damn Jacob! You should lay off the steroids, after all I heard that they can have a... shrinking affect on certain parts of the male body." I said my eyebrows raising at the blush that covered his face, my eyes alighting with laughter.

"Oh shut up." He said, the blush never leaving his cheeks as he rolled one of the bikes towards the garage, I laughed following him with the other bike. Once inside the garage I turned to look at Jacob.

"Listen," I said causing him to look at me curiously. "Mind keeping the bikes just between you and me, cause I know if Billy knows, he'll tell my dad, and then my dad will start on how motorcycles are deathtraps and all that. So, can we keep this between us?"

Jacob laughed and nodded, "Sure Bella, I'll just tell him you'll helping me with the rabbit or something." He said motioning to the car his was fixing up.

After that he began dismantling one bike telling me what each part was, and what it did. Eventually he was finished and I set about taking about the other bike, repeating what each part was, occasionally needing Jacob to remind me. Once finished he began making note of whish parts were in good condition and which needed replacing, showing me how to tell the difference and how to see damage to certain parts. After all that I went home with a list of parts I'd need to buy and a promise to Jacob that I would return the tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I had woke up early, my intention was to go into the forest and find the meadow Edward had taken me to, and turn it into my own little training ground. Rising from my bed I pulled on my some spandex sliders, from my workout, and pulling some sweat pants over those, followed by a sports bra and a tank top.

Leaving a note for Charlie I headed out, I grabbed my bag from when I would work out at the dojo, and put a couple of water bottles in it, followed by a few apples. Grabbing the pocket knife I had found of my dads, just in case, I slipped it into the side of my shoe, before heading out the back door and into the woods. I figured while yes I could just Jump there, but since I haven't used my powers since I was 5 I might end up Jumping into the middle of the Atlantic, not my idea of fun. I also figured if I walked, it would be around a 3 mile hike, so round trip it would be 6 miles, and I could run that instead, making it part of my work out, and increasing my stamina.

As I walked through the forest I marked my path so it would be easy to find my way back, after all I didn't want to get lost again, and have my dad call in a search party for me again. I noticed as I hiked that I no longer stumbled and tripped over everything, maybe it was because of my new confidence, or maybe cause I was more balanced from the training I took up at the dojo. About an two hours later I finally reached the meadow, and for a moment I stood shocked as it wasn't the green flowery meadow anymore and everything was dead from the recent winter. I shook off the feeling and set my bag down by a the only tree that was in the meadow.

I stretched, my muscles already loose from the hike up here, after stretching I set about going through each of the forms of fighting, going from beginner to advance, and finally combining the styles together. After about an hour, I stopped going to my bag to take a quick brake, and wipe the sweat off that I had worked up. Before walking to the center of the meadow to start practicing my powers. I stood hesitant for a moment, for this would be the first time I have used my powers since I was 5, and a sense of fear gripped me for a moment.

After a moment I shook the feeling away, I was strong, and fear was a weakness I could not afford to have. I decided to start with my mover ability, I decided to start small and work my way up. Finding a rock about the size of a baseball I decided to use that, remembering the feeling I got when I last used my power I brought that to the surface, and I felt my eyes dilate. Slowly the rock started to float up, shaking badly as I practiced just holding it in the air until it no longer shook, then I started to slowly move it around the meadow, before it was soon just a blur. After I figured I had a good hold on it I practiced lifting two rocks at once, and began the whole process over.

By the time I decided to call it quits, I had around 15 baseball sized rocks floating around me. Slowly I placed each rock in a perimeter around the meadow, after all the rocks were finished I walked to the side of the meadow decided to practice my Jumper ability as I couldn't exactly practice Pushing as no one was around for me to push. I brought up the memory of the first time I Jumped, the feeling of it, the emotion, and what had happened that made me Jump. Thinking I had a good grasp I envisioned myself jumping to the other side of a meadow. In a instant, a feeling of being pulled, I was on the other side of the meadow. Breathing hard as the feeling was so different, I shook off the feeling and tried again. Soon I was Jumping all over the meadow, including in the middle of the air, up into trees.

After an hour I headed home at a run, and found myself home in about half an hour, thankfully it was easy to find my way home, thanks the marks I left. It was around noon by the time I got back, taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat, pulling on some cargo pants and a black t-shirt I was out the door, heading towards Port Angelus to pick up the parts I needed for the bike. And to maybe practice my Pusher ability on some random people.

Once there I quickly made my way into a mechanic shop going to the front desk, the guy behind the counter looked like a greasy creep, and by the smile on his face he probably was going to try and rip me off. Sure enough after telling him the parts I needed, and he rang them up they were twice the amount that Jake said they were going to be. Narrowing my eyes I decided he would be my first victim to try out Pushing on. Feeling my eyes dilate, I glared at him, 'You will give me the right amount on these parts, and since you feel guilty for trying to cheat me you will give me a 15% discount.' I thought. A blank look covered his face for a moment before he started to re-ring up the price all the while apologizing over and over for trying to cheat me.

Leaving the store with a smirk on my face, the parts I needed and quite a bit left over cash, I walked to a restaurant to pick up some Chinese take out for me and Jacob. As I waited for the food to get ready to Pushed random people to do little insignificant things, like trip over their own feet, jump in the air a few times, and for a little amusement hug the next random person they saw.

Finally leaving with the food towards La Push, laughing my head off I decided that to practice my Pusher ability I would do so at school, only little things as I didn't want people to start getting suspicions. After a 30 minute drive i pulled up to Billy's house, Jacob already coming out the door with a large smile on his face. Hopping out of my truck giving Jake a quick hug, I pulled back smiling.

"So, I brought food," his smile widened. "And the parts we need."

"I wish you still let me come I'm sure the guy probably ripped you off some on the parts." He said frowning as he helped me grab the food and parts, heading towards the garage.

"Actually he gave me a 15% discount, apparently I'm really cute." I lied putting a disgusted look on my face.

He laughed, but for some reason I felt like there was a bit of anger in his laugh as well. But I shook it off as me just imagining things. Once in the garage we ate first before starting to work on the bikes, all the while Jake teaching me as we went.

* * *

Over the next month and a half it became a routine. During the week, wake up at a inhuman hour, run up to the meadow, train, run back, shower, go to school, practice Pushing, come home, go to Jake to hang out and work on the bikes, then come home, study, and go to bed. On the weekends, wake up early, but not super early, run up to the meadow, train till around 1 or 2 in the afternoon, run back, go to Jake's, come home, study, and go to bed.

By now I probably held the knowledge of a junior or senior in college, and not just the basic stuff, in about everything, including weaponry, though I've never held anything besides the pocket knife I borrowed from Charlie, and the wooden weapons we used at the Dojo. I had also, after seeing a few video's of it on the internet, picked up free running, a form of acrobatics performed while running, using the world around you as your gym.

In my training, when I would run up the meadow i would free run, flipping over logs, running up tree's, using tree branches to vault myself up the tree further or over things. But I set a time making it so I had to reach the meadow within 30 minutes. So i had a few hours left to train my powers, and practice fighting.

My powers never seemed to have a limit, sure at times it's difficult but with practice it became easier and easier. With my mover ability, I could lift up to 15 boulders the size of cars at once, while shaky, and extremely difficult it was getting easier, I even incorporated my mover ability into my fighting, sending rocks and boulders at myself for me to fight off. Forcing my mover ability around me like a personal shield I could shatter basketball size rocks to dust.

With my Jumper ability I could now jump all over the world, picking extremely exclusive areas, with now cities, towns, or villages for miles around, and so thankfully I haven't met anyone yet. I could also Jump up to 5 car size boulders at once, whether they be moving or not, as long as they touch my body. I haven't been able to try more cause well, there's only little old me, and the boulders are huge, so not enough room for me to be able to touch more than 5 car size boulders at once.

With my pusher ability, I could make false memories, after trying them out on a kid at school and making him tell the story to his friends to see if I succeeded. I could now control up to 50 people at once, after making the students at lunch all randomly stand up and perform the electric slide all at the same time, I found I could even erase memories after erasing all of the students memories of said event. At times I felt guilty for controlling people and messing with them, but I always made sure what they did was harmless, and not overly embarrassing.

I also noticed my body began to change to, I grew taller, filling out a little more, and my body becoming more toned, at first I just took it for my training, but then as I thought about it these changes seemed to happen overnight. My skin also became slightly paler but seemed to have a golden like glow to it, and my hair was no longer wavy but straight, and mostly turning black but my bangs and random streaks in my hair turned a lighter brown color. And what was worse was that was that my appetite seemed to grow to monstrous perorations, well monsters for little me, as Jacob still ate probably 3 times as much as me. While I was a little worried I still took it as my body adjusting to my new lifestyle.

With Jake we had finished the motor cycles two weeks before and had taken to taking them out over the trails through the forest. Jake and I had become quiet close, he was my best and only friend as I stopped hanging out with the people at my school. We actually kissed at one point but found it to be too weird and now only saw each other as brother and sister. I had met his friends Quil, and Embry, they seemed like great guys until at some point they started to ignore Jake, and hang out with Sam and his 'gang'. Jake told me about Sam, and his little gang, and why he hated him, and even though I didn't know him, started to hate him as well.

I became a little worried for a while, thinking that one day Jake would start to ignore me, and start to hang out with Sam and his gang as well. I barely made it when Edward left, I wasn't too sure if I could take Jake leaving me too. Jake laughed at me, saying I was being dumb, and that he would never willingly hang out with Sam. And for a while I believed him to, until, that is when one day he came down with a fever...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry it is being posted late, I've had people hacking into my internet slowing it down to the point that it ****literally**** took around 30-45 minutes for a page to load, and every time I tried to upload this story, the page would end up lost cause it took to freaking log to upload. So.. sorry it's late. Hope you enjoy.**

Previously: I became a little worried for a while, thinking that one day Jake would start to ignore me, and start to hang out with Sam and his gang as well. I barely made it when Edward left, I wasn't too sure if I could take Jake leaving me too. Jake laughed at me, saying I was being dumb, and that he would never willingly hang out with Sam. And for a while I believed him to, until, that is when one day he came down with a fever...

**Chapter 2**

Snapping her eyes open, shooting up to a sitting position in her bed, chocolate brown eyes dancing across the dark room, pocket knife gripped in her had ready to attack the nightmare that awoke her.

Sighing, letting her hand drop to her side, while the other came up to run her fingers through her straight hair, wiping the cold sweat from her forehead, she shook the images from her mind. "Come on Bella. He left, you aren't the same Bella anymore, why do you keep dreaming about him?"

She whispered to herself, looking at the clock next to her, she swung her legs over the side over her bed, walking to her dresser to pull out some sweats, and a tank top. After pulling the sweat on, and putting her tank top on over her sports bra, she threw her hair up into a messy bun, and slipping her shoes on, she grabbed her work out bag, throwing it over her shoulders she made her way quietly downstairs and out the back door.

Quickly finding the trail that had begun to form from her, she started into a run, heading into the forest, free running as she went, vaulting herself over fallen logs, dancing across the rocks to the over side of the river, flipping through tree branches, until she landed half an hour later in the meadow.

Dropping her bag she quickly started in on her stretches, going through the motions that now are habit, she immersed herself into her training. Before she knew it an hour had passed, and slowly her thoughts slipped to that of Jacob.

Just a few weeks ago Jacob and her seemed to be inseparable, much to her father, Charlie's, happiness as he had always liked Jacob. Then one day Jacob came down with a fever, and since then has thus ignored her existence. Whenever she called Billy Black would tell her Jacob wasn't home, and whenever she drove down Billy would send her right back home claiming he wasn't in, even though she knew he was there.

Finally a week ago she got tired of it, and went down to his house demanding to see him, saying she wasn't leavening till she spoke to him. Only to see him heading out the back door, she followed him confronting him, and he told her off. Saying that they weren't friends anymore, that he couldn't be around someone like her. He turned away from her, and just before she got back into her truck she spotted Jake by the forest life, standing with Sam, and his little gang.

She spent the next week filled with anger, throwing herself into her training, and since she now had more free time since she no longer saw Jake she spent most of her time in the meadow training. Before going home and falling to sleep, her dreams riddled with not only just Edward leaving, but now Jake's abandonment to.

Suddenly an image popped into her mind, making her stop in the middle of her training. The tattoo that Jacob now sported on his arm, she had seen that tattoo somewhere before. Picking up her bad she jumped home to her room, and with fluid motion stood in front of her now massive collection of books, her fingers dancing across the books spines until she pulled out the book on the Quileute Legends.

Quickly flipping through the book to the chapter of the cold ones, there stood the picture of Jacobs tattoo. The tattoo that represented the protectors of the Quileute tribe, the people that could supposedly transform into wolves. "No. What am I thinking? Jacob isn't some werewolf, things like that don't exist." She shook her head in disbelief. But a voice in the back of her head begged to differ.

'Why can't he be a wolf? Vampires exist, why not werewolves? And you exist, you who have inhuman power like something out of a fantasy novel. Why can't Jake transform into a wolf?'

Finally agreeing, "Maybe that's why he now has this hate for me, cause I was dating his mortal enemy? Still before I even accept this I need proof."

Thinking about how to get proof, Bella wasn't sure what to do, she could go down there, and assuming Jacob will even bother with seeing her, she'd have to find some way to get him to admit it, which isn't likely to happen. She could also spy on them, but being that if they exist and are able to take on vampires, they have to have super senses, so they would probably sense her before she sees them.

But maybe there was a way around this, if she was to find a way around these senses. With her training she was able to now move silently and quickly. With her powers she could lift herself into the air, effectively putting herself out of there sight, and though she wasn't very good at it could sort of walk on water, allowing herself to keep herself invisible as water couldn't hold a scent, and the air will disperse any sent left behind. And while she could always Push them into confessing, she always felt like that was sort of cheating. She just had to find a way to hind her sent completely, thus while not perfect will allow her to hopefully get close enough for proof.

Going over to her laptop, she turned it on, opening the internet browser, she set about finding ways to through off a dogs senses. Clicking on a possible link, she found a herb that was used during the underground railroad that was so strong it throw off a dogs sense senses, effectively allowing slaves to escape to freedom.

Thankfully it was the weekend meaning she could hopefully find out if Jake was a werewolf before school on Monday. Finding out the name of the herb she grabbed some money and headed down to Port Angelus to buy a lot of it, as they didn't sell them here in Forks.

After taking a quick shower, and throwing on some cargo pants and a tank top, she raced out the door and into her truck. Heading out towards Port Angelus, in her painstakingly slow truck. While she could just jump there, one; she didn't want to appear in front of a bunch of people and have to explain. Two; if she wasn't seen, if she ran into someone she knew, she didn't want to have to explain how she got there without her truck. And three; she didn't want to risk the parliament finding out about her.

Arriving home 2 hours later, Bella went up stairs grabbing her dark green army camo cargo pants, and a black tank she went downstairs, with black booty undergarments, and a black sports bra, and threw them into the washer, along with a handful off the herbs, following by throwing them in the dryer, with some more herbs, thus making her clothes reek of the cinnamon minty smell.

While waiting for them to finish drying she took another shower using more herbs to wash her body and hair with making her smell like the herbs. Once out of the shower she threw her hair up trying some of the bright red herb into her hair giving her that exotic native look. Pulling on her herb scented clothes, and pulling a hang made, cloth army face mask to muffle the sound of her breathing, she grabbed a small back pack, stuffing it with herbs, an apple, and some water, as she didn't know how long she would be gone.

Pulling on her shoes, and stuffing her pocket knife in the side of it, and attaching a pack filled with throwing knives, that she was given by her sensei, to the side of her right leg, as she didn't know how the wolves might act if the find her, and she found out there secret. She headed out the door and into the forest in the direction of La Push,

Once a good distance away from the house she vaulted herself up into a tree until she reached the top, and from there either vaulted from one tree to the next, or if the distance was to great, Jumped to the next tree.

Soon she was well into the middle of the La Push forest, not sure which direction to go, she sat down in the tree, giving her view of everything but keeping her hidden from everything else. She didn't have to wait long before the sound of a stampede and dog like noises reached her ears.

Looking down her eyes widened, 6 huge wolves, the size of wolves appeared below her. Making sure to be a quiet as possible, and slow her breathing down. Bella gazed down on them in wonder. Each one was different, but she wondered if they were werewolves, who each were. She knew they had to Be Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob. But who, was who?

One growled in what seemed to be anger before suddenly he shifted before Bella's eyes, becoming Jacob. She blushed and averted her eyes for a second seeing as how he was but naked, Before looking back to see he had pulled on some shorts.

"This is bullshit Sam! Why can't I see Bella? I won't hurt her, and she wouldn't tell anyone about what we are!" Jacob yelled in anger at the dark black wolf.

The wolf shook his head before shifting to and becoming Sam, Bella having to bite her tongue in order to stop the growl that filled her. 'Wait. Why did I just growl?' Bella shook her head before lowering herself quietly to a lower branch to hear them better.

"Jacob, you are new at being a werewolf, you can't control your anger," at this Jacob started shaking, "See you are getting ready to shift right now. You have no control, and could end up shifting and hurting Bella, As for telling her, she may have kept the leeches secret, but she was in love with one, and they are our enemy, she might just tell everyone, because the leeches hate for us might have fallen on her as well."

Bella sat shaking in anger. 'How dare that asshole bring up the Cullen's, I may have loved them once, but I after they left I'm not so sure, and he doesn't know me, how can he be so sure that I will tell anyone. It is not my secret to tell,' Deciding it was best to get out of there she jumped to her meadow, The wolves looking up to where she sat in curiosity, but only finding a cinnamon mint smell that seemed to cloud their heads.

Bella stood in her meadow, her body shaking in anger, anger as Sam, Jacob, there little gang, Edward, and his family. Everything that has happened raced through her mind like a tidal wave, filling her with more anger.

Not noticing but as she became more angry, her powers slipped into her anger, causing the rocks and boulders around her to lift in the air, spinning around so fast before being crushed into dust, as her power crushed itself around the rocks.

Animals in within a mile radius of her, her anger pushed into them, making them scream with rage, and some even attacking each other, or just the things around them.

Bella's body at this point was shaking so much it was like she was beginning to blur. Slowly the feeling of needing to Jump filled Bella. The feeling as if her skin no longer felt like it fit with her, and with this feeling the feeling of needing to jump grew. Looking to the other side of the meadow deciding that jumping there would be fine, she jumped.

In that split second that she jumped pain exploded all throughout her body. A ripping feeling as if her body was growing coursed through her, followed by what felt like her bones growing, breaking, and shifting raced through her skin. And the feeling like millions of red hot needles where viciously ripping through her skin tore down from her head to her toes.

Finally after that split second of agonizing pain, Bella collapsed on the other side of the meadow in exhaustion. Her anger quickly dissipated as she just tried to relax the muscles in her body to lessen the pain, her power pulling itself back in. What rocks and boulders weren't crushed in her anger fell to the floor quickly, the animals her anger influenced were once again peaceful, if not just confused.

For what seemed like hours, Bella slowly brought her breathing back to normal, and her body finally relaxed the pain evaporating. Slowly Bella decided to try and stand on her feet. Putting her paws beneath her she pushed up.

'Wait! PAWS?!!' Bella screamed in her mind, all but collapsing back to the ground. Looking frantically down at what should have been her hands now where black paws that faded into white as it went up. 'Why the HELL do I have PAWS?!!!' Bella screamed out, but the only noise that reached her ears was a growl like bark/howl.

'Okay Bella,' She breathed deeply trying to slow her breathing down, 'Stay calm. Think. You apparently have a new power. Making you an even bigger freak than before. But you can deal with this, you have two governmental organizations out for you, and with this new power you could probably kick there asses even more. Just need to find out what you became, how to control it, and above all else,... how the HELL to change BACK?!!'

Breathing softly till her body was no longer shaking, and she was calm, she decided what to do. 'Okay, Charlie is at work, so if I go home I won't have to worry about him shooting me cause some animal in his house, assuming I can still use my powers in this form I'll jump back to my room, where I can look in my full length mirror to see what I've become, before trying to figure out how to change back. If I can't jump, then I'll run home, shouldn't be too hard.'

Slowly getting back to her feet, and shakily walking over to her bag, as it was a bit different walking on for legs then just two, Bella grabbed her bag in her teeth, before thinking of the large empty space next to her bed in her room, before jumping into her room.

Opening her eyes to find she was back in her room, Bella dropped her bag from her mouth before taking deep calming breath before walking to her mirror. Her eyes widened in shock, standing before her mirror was a giant wolf, much like Jacob and the others, only her fur was a moon light white color that seemed to have a silver tint, all of her paws faded into black, along with the tips of her ears, and the tip of her tail. On the inner part of her right front leg was a vicious blood red circle, which she figured was from when James had bit her there.

What shocked her the most though was her eyes where no longer there warm chocolate brown, but a bright silver blue, the only part of her eyes that held what was of her warm chocolate brown was a ring that circled the black of her pupil.

After taking in every aspect of her new wolf form, Bella started to try and figure how to change back. Keeping calm she tried to see herself back as human, and everything else she could think of. After nothing worked she started to think of how she changed into her wolf form, she knew she jumped but seeing that she was able to jump to her room while still a wolf, something else was needed.

Deciding that maybe if she envisioned herself human while jumping, might work, Bella imagined herself human, and jumped to the other side of her room. In a split second, filled with pain, though not as strong as before Bella found herself on two feet on the other side of her bed. Only unlike Jacob, and the others, she was still fully clothed.

'Maybe since I shifted while jumping I retained my clothes?' She thought, but whatever the reason she was thankful, Having to shift to completely naked would have sucked if she was to do so in front of others.

Going back over to the mirror her jaw dropped. Her eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown, but surrounding the iris instead of the pupil was a silver blue ring, much like her wolf eyes. Her body had grown more muscles, and filled out more, showing a slim, fit, and perfectly curved new Bella. Sadly she'd need to by more bras, she noted. But what shocked her the most, was her hair was now a midnight black, and the streaks in her hair that were previously a light brown, now resembled the silver white of her fur.

White bangs framed her heart shaped face, making her eyes seem to stand out, and her face more defined. while streaks of white seemed to dance in random spots through her hair, mixing in with the midnight black. 'Well, I'll just tell anyone who asks that I dyed it.' She thought calmly. Even though a normal person would be freaking out, with how her life was, having 3 powers already, meeting vampires, and knowing werewolves existed before she changed, she accepted what she now was easily.

Over the next two weeks, Bella had gone down to Port Angelus to by better fitting bra's as her new body didn't fit her old ones, and toughing out her old bra's. Besides that Bella spent her time practicing shifting into her wolf form till she had it down to a perfection, and picking up new mediation skills, and she seemed, with her new form, could easily lose control, and it wouldn't do to shift in the middle of school, or in front of Charlie.

One weekend Bella stood in her meadow, she had just finished her training, aiding in her wolf form to it as well, when before she decided to head home, a sickly sweet smell, that burned her nose filled her nose. She knew this smell to be a vampire as Edwards smell hadn't yet left her room for some reason. Resisting the urge to growl Bella turned to where the smell was coming from.

"Bella?" And there stood a vampire she thought she would never see again. Laurent.

Wondering what he was doing here, as he should be in Alaska trying to go vegetarian, even though his eyes were the same blood red as before. Bella used her powers to peek into his mind. She had found a while ago that if she barley used her push power she could not only read the minds of those around her, but see their thoughts and feel their emotions.

Seeing his thoughts, Bella held back a snarl, it wouldn't do to give herself away.

"Laurent. How nice to see you," sarcasm evident in her voice. "The new diet not working out I see."

He chuckled softly, "I have to admit, I cheated some. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here, I don' smell your scent at all."

Bella had taken to washing her clothes with the herbs, and wearing the crimson flower like herb in her hair, much like how Native Americans wore feathers. She raised an eyebrow at the new information, apparently the herb not only blocked a wolfs senses, but a vampires as well.

"Yes well, with vampires always wanting to kill me, it's safer if I found some way to hide my scent, is it not?" she asked though not expecting an answer.

"Though you're not here for a visit, the Cullen's scent is long gone, so you aren't here to see them, so why are you here?"

Laurent nodded, though he seemed surprised that she knew not only that the Cullen's scent was gone, but that she knew he wasn't here to see them.

"I came here out of a favor for Victoria, she is animate on gaining revenge for her mate," He chuckled darkly, "Why aren't the Cullen's here? Weren't you like a pet to them?"

"Yes well, like all pets, they get boring, and i guess I out grew there interest in me." Though appearing calm, she was raging inside. 'So Victoria is still around and wants to kill me.' She thought darkly.

"I see." He suddenly appeared in front of me, taking in a deep breath of my scent, as the only way to smell my true scent was to be as close as he was. "Victoria will be disappointed in my, but I can't help it. Your scent is just so mouthwatering." He purred in delight, answering Bella's question of wither or not her scent had changed with her new form, cause she new Jacob's had, but she guessed it hadn't.

Bella could feel his breath on her skin, and before she could push her power she launch him across the meadow he backed off, his eyes widening in fear at what he was looking at over her shoulder. "impossible." he muttered, before racing away from her. Five giant wolves racing after him, giving chase. Bella turned her head to look at the chestnut colored wolf that she knew as Jacob slowly walking by her, looking at her wife pain filled, but shocked eyes, no doubt taking in her new appearance.

Bella stood there watching him before turning, grabbing her bag and vaulting up into the trees to race home, leavening a shocked Jacob, behind as he race off to catch up to his pack mates.

A few weeks have gone by, Bella had gone down to Jacob's the previous week to try and get Jack to talk to her again, but had run into Sam, and the rest of his 'pack'. Bella filled with anger towards him for making Jacob turn away from their friendship had confronted him. While resisting the urge to jump into her wolf form and tear him apart, Bella had ended up throwing a punch into Paul's face. Resulting in him shifting and revealing their secret to her, while still keeping her ability to shift a secret as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella stood before Sam, shaking softly in anger, though none of them seemed to notice. "What did you do to him?!" She roared at him, while knowing none of it was really his fault, he somehow still made Jacob throw away their friendship.

Paul stepped forward slightly, only to be held back by Sam. "Why? What did he say to you?" He asked shaking slightly in anger.

"Nothing, whatever you did, has him scared." Bella inwardly winced knowing the guys will tear into him for Bella's comment, she didn't want to reveal her secret to them, cause obviously she was different then how they shifted into wolves, and that would bring unwanted questions.

Paul and the others laughed, and Paul making a comment about how Jacob was a baby. Shaking slightly more with anger, and feeling the need to defend her friend, Bella's arm shot out, faster than humanly possible, and filled with a bit of her wolf strength behind it, her fist collided with the side of his cheek.

Falling back a step from the force that seemed to shock everyone, that she was actually that strong. No one seemed to realize that Paul filled with anger at being hit was about to shift. Bella knowing that she didn't want to reveal her secret she took a few steps back to avoid being hit by him once he shifted, but stayed facing him so she could have a reason to hightail it in the other direction like a scared human.

Once he shifted Bella screamed, and turned running in the other direction, seeing Jacob coming towards her, knowing she was to pretend she didn't know about him screamed. "Jacob! Run!"

Jacob ignoring her, launched himself over her shifting into his wolf form, and growled defensively at Paul. Soon finding them both tumbling into the forest, in a ball of fur, growls, and barks.

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~

After that Bella had been let in on their 'secret', meeting Emily, Sam's imprint. And told the whole story of why they turned into wolves. Even though she knew that already. Jacob was finally able to talk to her again, for which he apologized profusely for how he acted. Bella just brushed him off choosing to lay blame with Sam, and would glare at him at any chance she could.

Bella after finding out that they had run into Victoria a few times, Bella told them that she was here for revenge, but refused to explain more. Much to Sam's anger, but Bella felt that Victoria was her problem, and she should be the one to deal with it. But because of this, even though she and Jake were now on speaking terms, Sam had Jack and the pack patrolling so often, she never saw him.

Bella had taken to running patrols of her own, with her new heightened senses, allowing her to avoid the Pack at all costs. She had saw Victoria a few times, but thankfully due to the herbs that now were a permanent part of her wardrobe, and accessory in her hair, was able to avoid her picking up Bella's scent.

Bella while knowing she had the strength to handle Victoria, the fact remains that she never took on a vampire, and didn't want to underestimate her. So she was taking her time, devising a plan that would allow her to eliminate Victoria, quick and easy without cause of harm to her, or possibly anyone around her.

One day Bella picked up Victoria's scent, but what made her blood run cold was the fact that her scent, was right alongside the scent of her father.

Running as fast as she could with her new speed, Bella blurred through the trees, stopping at the sight of Victoria holding up Harry Clearwater by his neck, her father only several yards away from them. Before Bella could act Jacob, in his wolf form tackled Victoria, cause her to drop Harry.

Bella watched as her father raced to Harry's fallen form, feeling that her father would take care of Harry, Bella Jumped shifting into her wolf form and raced after Victoria, and Jacob.

_'That's it, This was to close, she was too close to Charlie, No more waiting.' _ Bella thought to herself as she pushed herself to run even faster. Following Jacob and Victoria, Bella saw they were heading towards the cliffs of first beach in La Push. She raced ahead, feeling that she knew what Victoria was planning to get away.

Just as Victoria was about to jump off the cliff Bella launched herself from the trees and into Victoria's mid air form. Tackling her to the ground, snarling in anger, to consumed with rage at how close she came to her father, to even think of using her powers, Bella quickly ripped off one of Victoria's limps.

Jacob emerged from the trees, to stop in shock at the sight of Bella's black and white wolf form. Being slightly distracted by Jacob's appearance Victoria kicked Bella from her, her other arm, swiping across Bella's stomach, causing her to howl in pain as she slammed into a tree.

Jacob, snapping out of shock quickly howled for help, before attacking Victoria again, stalling her just long enough for the other wolves to emerge and finish tearing her apart. Sam shifting back into his human form, along with the others, quickly through the rest of the limps together and setting them on fire.

As the purple smoke rose into the air, Bella sighed in relief, at the fact that she was finally gone, but the sigh quickly turned into a painful whimper as she leaned against the tree for support. With her whimper gained the attention of the others, there cheerful celebration at killing the vampire, quickly turned into shock at taking in the sight of the giant new wolf before them.

Bella laid there letting them take in her appearance. Her black tipped ears laid back from the pain, her fur slightly long and shaggy from her long hair blew in the wind causing the braid of herbs tied into her hair behind her left ear where it had taken permanent residence. She laid awkwardly at her side as to avoid her wounded stomach from mixing into the dirt. Her blue eyes stareing back at them.

Sam snapping out of his shock stepped forward, "Can you understand me?" Bella shifted her gaze to him, giving a look mixed between a 'duh, you idiot.', and a glare, causing the others to softly chuckle. Sam ignored them, "Do you know what you are? Have you phased before?"

Bella assuming that phasing, meant shifting into a giant over grown wolf on steroids, nodded softly. Sam sighed in relief, "okay, I'm Sam, the alpha of the pack. Can you shift back? You'll heal faster that way, and I then we can introduce ourselves and we can talk about our jobs as protectors of the tribe."

Bella let out a bark like laugh, at the fact that he thought she was Quiltella, and that she would ever listen to him, though her laughter was cut short by a wince of pain. Sighing softly Bella slowly pushed herself to her feet ignoring the pain, and Jumped shifting into her human form, before quickly slumping back against the tree her shirt ripped and quickly being covered in blood. Bella looked up at the pack that was once again reduced to shock.

"Bella?"


	4. Chapter 3

Previously: Bella let out a bark like laugh, at the fact that he thought she was Quiltella, and that she would ever listen to him, though her laughter was cut short by a wince of pain. Sighing softly Bella slowly pushed herself to her feet ignoring the pain, and Jumped shifting into her human form, before quickly slumping back against the tree her shirt ripped and quickly being covered in blood. Bella looked up at the pack that was once again reduced to shock.

"Bella?"

**Chapter 3**

Bella smirked, chuckling softly at their shocked expressions, while leaning her head back against the tree. Holding the wound on her stomach she could feel it stitching itself back together. Sitting there she waited for them to snap out of there shock.

After a few minutes passed and no one spoke, her wound finally healed, Bella shook her head before saying. "Well? Will one of you be so kind as to, oh I don't know, help me up?"

That seemed to snap them out of it, and Jake rushed forward to give her a hand. "Bella. You a wolf? How? Why... Why didn't you tell me?" The others seemed to snap out finally, Sam looking hard at Bella.

"Explanations can wait. Let's get go to the house, we'll eat and talk there." He spoke in a commanding tone. Bella rolled her eyes standing up with Jacob's help.

Once up Bella shrugged stretching out testing her newly healed muscles. "Sure, I could use some food." Turning to the forest she didn't look to see if they were following, before she walked in, easing into a light jog, before running then jumping and shifting in the air, and landing in a run, heading towards Sam's house.

She could hear them following, hearing the barks and growls between them she knew they were speaking between themselves, but she kept running. Her speed seemed to be faster than them as she reached the house a few minutes before them. Jumping back into her human form, she waited a few moments. Deciding against telling them her other powers, not that she didn't trust them... Well she trusted Jake. But she felt it was safer to keep them secret, and it wasn't like they needed to know she was a bigger freak them simply a wolf.

Chuckling to herself, she stopped when she heard them shifting and pulling on their shorts before coming out of the forest. Following them inside, she greeted Emily. "Hey Emily."

Emily smiled at her, before her smile feel from her face seeing the state of Bella's torn and bloody clothes. "Bella! What happened? Are you okay?" She rushed forward. Despite her being with Sam, she had taken quiet a liking to Emily.

"It's alright Emily I'm okay, but can you show me where the bathroom is so I can change?" She asked lifting up the sack she had taken to caring of her shoulder and across her chest, with a spare change of clothes for moments like this.

"Um yeah, sure. Up the stairs first door on the right." She motioned to the stairs. Smiling kindly at her she through a thanks over her shoulder and headed up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Emily ask what happened, and them telling her she was a wolf, and got hurt attacking Victoria.

Reaching the bathroom, after closing the door, she pulled off her bloody ruined clothes. Cleaning up the dried blood Bella, pulled on a pair of jean shorts, and a black short tank, from her bag, and throwing her ruined clothes into the back before putting it back over her shoulder and heading down stairs.

They all looked up at her as she came down, she ignored their looks, and gladly took the offered muffin from Emily, and leaded against the wall by the door, before looking at them.

Right when she looked up, they all started asking questions, in rapid succession, making it all sound like a bunch of jumbled yelling, she quickly held up her hand and shouted stop. Once quiet she laughed softly, before saying. "How about one question, at a time, so I can actually understand you, and answer, and we'll go around the table, so that everyone can ask what's on their mind."

Seeing them nod their heads she motioned to Jake first. "Bella, how are you a wolf?" He asked quickly, what was on everyone's minds, and the one question she honestly didn't know the answer for.

"Honestly? I don't know, I'm not Quiltella, then again, you have to think that you can't be the only people in the world that can change into over grown wolves on steroids." She added logically.

They nodded in understanding, who she believed to be Jared went next. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"Just shortly after Jake, I knew something was up, so I followed you guys one day and saw you all in your wolf forms, and then watched as Jake shifted, to start yelling at ass. Sorry, Sam, and once I found out Sam was keeping Jake away from me, and why I left. I was filled with some much anger, and the next thing i know I was a wolf with a large strange craving for red meat." She rambled out, the guys chuckling at her calling Sam an ass, while he glared at her.

Paul went next, "I remember that argument, but wait that means you knew what we were that day you confronted us. If you knew, why the act?" He asked shaking softly in anger, she chuckled figuring he was still pissed at her hitting him.

"Well I knew, if i showed you i was a wolf, A-.. Sam would go all alpha and try to control me. and I don't like him already, so i didn't want that, and I couldn't very well just confront you saying you turn into giant wolves, you would just deny and, and I would probably get thrown in a loony bin, so I had to get you of you to shift in front of me. I could tell you would be the easiest since you don't seem to handle anger every well, so I punched you. Sorry about that by the way. " She added, he nodded accepting the apology, while the rest went over what she was saying.

"Why can't we hear your thoughts?" Quil asked, everyone looked at her for an explanation, she assumed cause they all probably want to know if they can hide their thoughts from each other to.

Seeing as how the only way she could tell them the truth, would mean revealing one of her powers, she lied. "I don't know, but it probably has to do with the same reason why Edward," They all growled or stiffened at his name, " couldn't read my mind either. But if I want I can hear you guys, for some reason."

"What do you mean that leech couldn't read your mind either?" Embry growled out.

"Well, some vampire's when they change they sometimes get certain powers with the change. Edward can read everyone's minds, except mine. Alice, the little pixie like one, could see parts of the future, depending on peoples decisions. And Jasper, Alice's husband, the one that looks in pain all the time, can feel and influence people's emotions." She felt a little bad for reveling some of their secrets, but she shook off the feeling, after all they abandoned her.

Finally Sam spoke, "Well, sense I believe that all we had to ask, let's talk about your duties to the tri-" Bella cut him off, anger in her voice.

"Duties? Have you forgotten? I am not Quiltella, so I am not part of this tribe, meaning I don't have any duties I need to do for this tribe. And before you even try it, your alpha voice doesn't work on me, meaning you are NOT my alpha, and that I am NOT a part of your pack, so i don't have to do a god damn thing you say." She spat out, once again shocking everyone.

"But, I don't anyone to be hurt by the vampires, so I am willing to work with you in killing off any nomads that come this way. And sense I am not a part of your tribe, that means that if the Cullen's ever come back, I don't have to follow the treaty, meaning I can still kill off vampire in or around forks. So it would be in your benefit, that you think of me as more like an ally, rather than a make me apart of this tribe."

Sam nodded, along with the rest, once again seeing her logic, and shaking off the anger to assert if dominance over the new wolf, as she stated she wasn't a part of his pack.

Bella had stayed at Sam's house for the rest of the day, getting to know the pack, and Emily better, after speaking to Emily she had come to a understating of Sam's reasons for making Jacob push her away, she came to hold a somewhat peaceful friendship with the alpha. And they were able to talk about their plans for patrolling, Bella promising to keep her mind 'open' to their thoughts if they needed to reach her in wolf form, and Bella, after a few days pretended to 'find' a way to speak one to two words to their mind, so she could let them know if she heard them or not. Bella had come to see the pack as her family, and have become to the point that they referred to them as brothers, and her sister.

The following week Bella found herself with the pack on the cliffs by La Push's beach. After a week of Jake begging had decided to go cliff diving with them. Watching as they each messed around, one shoving the other in, or doing some stunt as they dived off the cliff side into the waters bellow.

Finally Bella stood by herself at the top of the cliffs looking down at the water, her expression turned somber as she thought back on her life, and her time with Edward. She had found that even though he left, and his family abandoned her with him, Edward breaking his promise to always be with her, while he felt such anger towards his, she still the painful throb of her heart, still beating its love for him.

As she gazed down into the waters, she thought back on the moths since his departure, and came to realize, the fact that he had every intention of leavening her, and never coming back. And up until this point she hasn't accepted this fact.

"Edward," his name slipped past her lips, the whisper disappearing in the cold wind, as if she never said it in the first place. After speaking his name, she took one last moment to think of him, deciding that while she will always have a small part of her hope that he may one day return to her. She finally accepted the fact that he may, and probably will never return, at least not in her lifetime.

While would still hope that he would return, and that no matter what he will always hold her heart, she decided to do as he requested, and with this jump, she will let him fade into the past, and she will finally move on with her relatively normal, somewhat human life.

"Edward, you wanted this, you wanted me to be human." She whispered to herself. "Well, here's me being human." She stated taking a few steps back, before sprinting forward and vaulting herself from the cliff side, and down into the cold water bellow.

As she fell, she was got a feeling as if the weight of her heartache for him, slowly lifting with each foot she fell. Until she was submerged under the water, a soft smile gracing her face as she as she felt a sense of peace.

Sitting for a moment under water, she enjoyed the new weightless feel of her heart before swimming to the surface, and making her way towards the beach, and her new family.

After spending the day at the beach, she envied Jake over for dinner, with her as Charlie was out of town for visiting for a funeral for a old friend. **((A/N: Harry Clearwater is alive, but in the hospital, that will be explained later in the story))** As Jacob drove her truck she leaned into his warm side, as the chatted, talking about their plans to take the bikes out for a ride the following day.

Pulling up to her house, Jake shut off the truck turning to Bella. "Bells, I've been thinking about this for a while. And as much as it pains me, I know a part of you still loves that leech. And if he ever comes back, and he wants you back, and you choose to go back with him. While I hate him, and his kind, and I think you can do so much better than him. I know he makes you happy, and that you love him, so as long as he never hurts you again. I won't stand in your way of being with him. I know you love him, and I love you like a sister, and as long as your happy. I will accept your decision to be with him, and I won't stand in your way."

Bella sat there in stunned silence for a moment, before hugging him as hard as she could. "Even though I doubt he will ever come back Jake. Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He let out a bark like laugh, "Don't thank me yet. Cause if he ever does come back, I'm not too sure the pack will be as open minded. In fact I'm pretty sure they still want to kill him, for how he hurt you."

She laughed along with him knowing what he said was very true. The pack loved her like a sister, becoming extremely protective of her and after seeing how he hurt her, she had seen in each of their minds how creative each of them wanted to rip him apart.

"Let's go inside and make something to eat, I'm starveling for some of your lasagna." He motioned opening his door, letting a rush of cold air race into the car, both stiffening instantly as the sweet, or sickly sweet smell in Jacobs case, wafted across their noses.

Bella looked quickly around to try and spot said vampire, her eyes landing on a car that she never thought she would see again. "That's Carlisle's car. That means that one of the Cullen's are hear. Jake wait here."

She moved to get out of the car, but Jake grabbed her, "What? I'm not leaving you alone with a leech." He growled out.

"Jake I'm a wolf I'll be fine on my own, if it's more than I can handle I'll call for you and the pack, but you have to stay here. If it is one of the Cullen's that means the treaty is back in affect and that you cannot be here. So wait here."

While Jake was shaking in anger he agreed, to wait. Bella hopped out of her car, and made her way up towards the house. Taking in the scent of the vampire, it smelled familiar, but she couldn't quiet place it. Using her power, her eyes dilating, she pushed into the minds around her, ignoring Jacobs angry thoughts, she found the thoughts of the vampire, Alice Cullen.

Bella sighed in relief, releasing her power, knowing it was just Alice and not a threat, she made her way inside, wondering why her once friend, who abandoned her, leaving without so much as a goodbye.

She entered her house, closing the door, her senses picking up a shift in the air, and Alice's sweet pixie like scent filled her nose letting her know Alice was standing right next to her. Turning on the light, she faked a scream and jumped at the sight of Alice.

"JESUS CHRIST ALICE! What the hell is the matter with you? Standing in my LOCKED house, in the dark. How would you explain that to Charlie if he walked in? You know what don't answer that. What are you doing here?" She asked looked at Alice as she looked at her in shock, before jumping on her in a hug.

"I should be asking you that! I came here to comfort Charlie about your death." She stated, making, Bella pulled away raising an eyebrow.

"My death, Alice?" she asked, "Care to explain, seeing as I am standing in front of you, very well alive."

"I saw a vision of you standing on a cliff, you jumped committing suicide, then everything turned black, which normally means that person is dead. So how are you alive? and What the hell were you doing JUMPING off a cliff?" she asked her voice, a mix, of shock, happiness, curiosity, and anger.

"It's called cliff diving, it's a recreational sport down in La Push, I was cliff diving with a bunch of Quiltella guys, and my friend Jacob Black. As for why my future turned black, your guess is as good as mine." She stated calmly.

"Why were you cliff diving? That's dangerous, you promised Edward to stay out of danger. And why do you smell like a wet dog?"

"Cause it was something to do, and why should I keep my promises to him when he broke all of his to me?" she bristled in anger, "As for the wet dog, that would probably be Jake and the guys seeing as they are all werewolves."

"WEREWOLVES? Bella do you have any idea how dangerous they are?" she screeched.

"No more dangerous than a leech like you." A voice growled out, making them both turn towards Jacob who had entered into the house.

"Jake! I told you to wait!" I whined at him. Alice glared at him, and by the looks of things was trying not to hiss and pounce on him.

"Well I couldn't leave knowing that there is a leech here, and you might get hurt, plus I was hungry." He grinned sheepishly. I shook my head, and pointed him towards the kitchen. "Go make yourself something to eat."

"Look Alice, I much as I've missed you, and wish you could stay. I pretty sure you left without Edward knowing, and as you can see I am alive and well. You should probaby go before he finds out you were here."

"I can stay for a little while, besides, Edwards in Brazil or some place, and he hardly ever calls, so no worries. Besides, I want to know why you have dyed you hair, black and white, which you are changing back. Why you are wearing these clothes, and not the clothes I got you! And why you eyes seem to have a blue ring around them now." She stated in a rush, glaring at Bella's choice of clothing wear.

Before she could answer, the phone rang, "Jake could you get that?" hearing a reply, she turned back to Alice. "My hair, was sort of spontaneous, and no I will not dye it back, cause I happen to like it. I'm wearing these clothes cause I find them comfortable, and they were cheap. As for the eyes-" Before she could continue, Alice gasped, her eyes glazing over, telling Bella she was being pulled into a vision.

While being waiting for her to come out, Jacob walked into the room. "Bella you probably don't want to hear this, but the lee- Edward, called asking for Charlie, when i told him he was away at a funeral, he hung up. Thought you should know."

Just as he finished Alice came out of her vision turning her gaze to Jacob, and hissing out. "You idiot! because of you Edward thinks Bella is dead, and now he's going to volturri to kill himself!"

"HOLD ON! First Alice, Jacob has done nothing wrong, he just answered the phone, and said Charlie was at a funeral, which is the truth! It's not his he didn't state, nor did Edward ask who's funeral, and second. WHAT DO YOU MEAN EDWARD IS GOING TO KILL HIM SELF?" Bella screamed at her.

"Edward called the house, and Rosalie told him of my vision of you killing yourself. So Edward called here hoping it wasn't true, and because of the mutt," she hissed at Jacob. "Edward now believes you are dead. And now is going to the Volturri to ask for them to kill him, as he can't live in a world without you."

So here Bella was, sitting if a first class seat next to Alice, flying to Volterra, Italy, to save Edward from, well himself. While Jacob protested me walking into the nest of THEE biggest city of vampires, he understood why I had to go, and promised to try and keep the pack from worrying.

Alice spent most of the flight, checking and rechecking on Edward to see if they will make it there in time, and to see what changes. Bella spent most of the flight resisting the urge to just grab Alice and Jump there. For some reason Bella knew they would make it in time, she didn't want to reveal her secrets to anyone. The only reason the pack knew she could turn into a wolf, was cause she was careless in dealing with Victoria, and she got hurt.

Upon arriving in Italy, Alice stole a car, and they were currently racing there way towards Volturri, Bella not minding in the least, about her speed. "Alice, I understand that we needed to steal a car, as it would be quicker than going through what was needed to rent one. but out off all the car you steal. You get a bright ass, yellow Porsche. Yeah. This will SO not draw attention, to the fact that we committed grand theft auto." She told her sarcastically.

"Bella, the Volturri rejected Edwards request believing him to be to valuable to kill, so in order to force their hand he's going to reveal himself to the humans at the festival by walking into the sunlight. I can't go near Edward cause then he'll know I'm trying to stop him, you have to go yourself." She stated completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Okay, where is he in the city?" Bella asked in a worried tone, wondering if she would make it in time.

"In the center of the city by the clock tower, were the festival is taking place, cause that's were most of the people with be." Stopping the car when people became to crowed in the road and the police where telling them to stop.

Not waiting a moment Bella jumped out of the car racing through the people, knowing it would take longer going through the people and not knowing really which direction to go Bella went into a narrow back alley, and wall jumped up the wall to the roof. Looking across the city, Bella spotted the tower and started to race across the roof tops, when a gap was too big for her to leap across she jumped to the next roof top. Finally reaching the center on the city she looked down on the people trying to spot Edward.

Just as the ringing of the bells to the clock went off Bella spotted Edward in the doorway of a building across from her slowly stripping his shirt from his body. Knowing it would take her to long to climb down from the roof top, and race across quad, and through the people, she started at the space just behind Edward.

'Screw keeping my powers a secret. Edward is more important.' She thought, she used her powers and jumped into the space behind him, grabbing Edward around the waste and using her wolf strength she threw him back, closing the doors to the building and locking the doors with her mover power. She finally turned her gaze down to where Edward laid.

"Edward." She stated, her voice filled with relief of saving him in time, anger at him doing this, but above all else the love she had for him.

"Bella?" He asked looking at her in disbelief that she was standing before him, and taking in her new appearance. Snapping out of it, she was suddenly in his arms, his head burying itself in her hair by her neck.

"Your here? Your alive." He stuttered out, holding her tightly.

Bella chuckled looking up at Edward, "I was never dead, and of course I'm here. I wouldn't let you go and kill yourself over me, especially when I am not dead."

Before they could continue, to men stepped out, Edward pulled Bella behind him in a protective manner. "Gentlemen. It seems I am no longer in need of your service. You can leave." He growled out.

"Not quiet. It seems the masters would like to see you." One spoke gesturing for him to follow. Edward looked towards Bella, "Bella, why don't you go enjoy the festival, I won't be long."

"No. They would like to see her as well." The other spoke smirking at them, his red eyes glinting in amusement.

Edward growled at him, shaking his head no, but before he could speak the door Bella locked broke open and Alice stepped in. "Boys, calm down. Now there's no need for Bella to come, the secret wasn't revealed. There is no need for them to see Bella."

Before they could disagree the tapping of heals sounded and out came a girl, with blond hair tied in a bun, her crimson eyes highlighted by the black coal surrounding her eyes.

"Jane." Edward and Alice said, Bella noting a bit of fear in their voices.

"Aro sent me to find out what was taking so long." her little innocent voice said, but Bella wasn't fooled. "Follow me." she looked at them, pointedly at Bella as if stating he had to come.

One handed Edward a red cloak, that he put on, before they followed them door the different hallways. Soon finding themselves in a elevator going door. Bella had to refrain from snorting at the opera music that played. 'Well at least it's better than normal elevator music.' Bella thought musing to herself, as she relished in the fact that Edward was next to her again, holding her hand, to happy with this fact to care about the situation she found herself in.

Being to absorbed in her thoughts Bella barley snapped out of it when she noticed she was now standing before the three kings of the vampire world. Already knowing who was who from the painting in Carlisle's office, but she had so say they were more intimidating in real life.

"Ah Edward, so nice to see you, and your dear Bella, she's alive, how happy to see," Aro stated cheerfully, Bella had to bite her tongue to stop from snorting in amusement. Aro reached a hand forward towards Edward, who hesitantly put his hand in his. Bella watched the reaction curiously wondering what was going on.

Aro watched Edwards memories of what happened, before his gaze snapped to Bella, wondering where she came from to suddenly save Edward from behind him. Turning towards Bella he reached out his hands gesturing for her hand.

Bella raised an eyebrow curiously towards him, in silent question and to why she would give him her hand. "No need to worry dear. I am much like Edward I can read minds through a touch, only if I wanted I could see every memory you ever had. Please, May I?" He gestured again.

Knowing that she had no choice in the matter, but also knowing that unless she wanted he wouldn't see a damn thing, she laid her hand in his, waiting as he grasped her hands.

After a moment a smile broke out on his face. "Astonishing, simply amazing, it seems my power doesn't work on you either." He stated clapping his hands in joy, and he took several steps back towards his thrown. "I wonder if any of our powers work on you." A malice grin spread on his face. "Jane, would you be a dear?"

A bright smile spread on Jane's face and she gazed at Bella, "With Pleasure."

"NO." Edward growled out racing towards Jane, her gaze shifted quickly to Edward, the smile never leaving his face and she simply stated. "Pain." Edward crumpled to the ground an agonizing scream ripped from his throat. And Bella had to use every ounce of will she had not to race over to Jane and rip her head off.

In just a second later Edward's screaming stopped and he went limp, Jane's gaze turned back to Bella. "Now, This will hurt just a little." She stated, Bella resisting the urge to growl. After a waiting several moments Jane's grinned faltered and fell, and her eyes dashed to Aro.

Aro only smiled wider, and clapped happily, "Oh isn't this exciting."

"Aro, enough of your games, she knows too much. She can't me allowed to live." Aro's brother Caius stated glaring at me.

Aro's smile fell a little. "Yes I suppose your right. Felix." He gestured to Felix, one of the vampires behind Bella that brought her here, she turned to face him, and he started to move forward. Before Bella could act Edward was on his feet, flipping Bella over him, making her face the three kings again, and he raced forward to attack Felix.

Bella turned and for the next few minutes she watched as Edward and Felix fought, Felix the obviously better fighter, was winning. Before she knew it Edward was on his knees before the kinds, Felix's hands gripping Edwards face, as to rip his head off.

"No." Bella growled, no longer being able sit aside and watch, Edward get hurt. Bella felt the animalistic wolf side of her take over her mind, but refrained from shifting into her wolf form.

The blue ring in her eyes shifted and consumed her eyes, making the brown replace the blue ring, and the silver blue of her wolf eyes adorn her face. She felt her canines growing into sharp fangs like her wolf form, as a growl ripped through her throat, her nails grew into long sharp fine claws, her ears turned pointed. This semi-shift to her wolf form happening in a quick second, so fast that no one noticed.

Just after that split second she felt her eyes dilate, and she sprinted forward with her wolf speed appearing next to Felix in a flash. Her leg flew through the air, a golden shield rippled across her leg as she slammed her foot into the side of Felix's head.

In a second, he had released Edward, and was flying across the room, just before he landed Bella appeared above him and she kicked him across the chest again slamming him into the ground cracking the marble, making a small crater. Before he could move her clawed hand was gripping her neck her claws piercing the sides of his neck like human flesh, instead of the hard vampire marble, and she was lifting him off the ground until she held him just off the ground by his neck.

"Never touch my mate again." she hissed with such venom in her voice that everyone in the room shuddered. Before she tossed him across the room like a sack and he fell to the ground. Felix's hand gripping his neck, as he, and everyone in the room started at what they thought was just a weak human girl, in shock.

For a few moments no one moved, finally Edward snapped out of it standing and walking towards Bella until he stood before her. "Bella?"

Bella's gaze shifted up to meet Edwards, Gaining back control of her mind, her claws and fangs receded, and her ears returned to normal. And the blue in her eyes once again traded with the brown until the blue was once again just a ring around her eyes.

"Edward." She whimpered, looking at him frightfully, before looking to the floor unable to meet his gaze. "I'm so sorry Edward. I have kept things from you, and I shouldn't have. You once asked me why I was so willing to throw away my humanity, my soul. And the reason is, that while I may have never killed anyone and you didn't want me to be a monster like you, is well. I am already a monster. I was never afraid of you or your kind cause I feared something greater. Myself."

"I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me after this." She whimpered out.

"Oh Bella." He stated placing to figures beneath her chin forcing her to look up at him. "No matter what you are. I will always love you." He said kissing her softly, and pulling her into his arms.

_So, Bella has Edward again, kicked a vampires ass, and revealed her powers in front of a power hungry vampire royalty, and while Edward still loves her, what's gonna happen with her, Edward, Alice, and the Volturri. Will they let them leave? Will they make Bella join the Volturri? Stay tuned for the next chapter..._

**A/N:**** Sorry I'm really hyper and for some reason wanted to end this chapter like some cheesy TV show where in every episode they leave you at a cliff hanger. N-e-Ways... I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
